Our Solemn Hour
by Jazz8891
Summary: On a hunting trip, Edward discovers a beautiful pond, untouched for so long. But he also discovers a breathtakingly beautiful vampire, that's a complete mystery to him. Who is she? And what's her story? And what is her connection to the family?
1. Chapter 1- Discovery

The wind whipped my hair as I flew through the trees, my feet barely skimmed the forest floor as I ran with a speed not to be matched by anything humanly possible. There was no thrill like this feeling. I may be over 100 years old, but it refreshed me every time. Of course being a vampire has its ups and downs, and being able to run faster than a human could see is definitely one of the perks.

I had been running for no more than a few minutes when I smelled them, my favorite meal, mountain lions. Yes, I realize you are having the basic human reaction that vampires feed on humans and we all speak with Transylvanian accents and say things like "I vant to suck your blood!" While the majority of my species do indulge in human blood, there are a few of us who have tried to hold on to our humanity as much as possible, by being 'vegetarians.' By vegetarian, I mean that we survive off of animal blood instead of human blood. This gets us by just fine, even though our opposites (those who drink human blood) are always a bit stronger than us with red glowing eyes, while we (the vegetarians) try to blend in with the humans as much as possible and have eyes that are a yellowish gold in color.

I quickly changed my direction to south west toward the scent of my next meal. I could also smell the trails of bear around this area, well at least my brother Emmett would be happy. Finally, I spotted them, a male and a female. To humans, there may be fear mixed with awe by this sight, but to me… the beauty of the picture in front of me was lost as my throat burned and a low snarl escaped my throat. I crouched low, readying myself to attack when a sudden movement caused me to spin on the tips of my toes, my fingertips unnecessarily grazing the ground to keep my balance. A robin fluttered into the air from under a bush and I immediately turned to face my prey once again- knowing that they were aware that they were no longer along.

I didn't hesitate any longer, I lunged from my hiding place and landed lithely on the male, for a split second I hesitated on snapping its neck, just to see how it would react. The male reacted quickly attempting to claw my arms away from its throat, while the female paused startled then bolted away, her basic instincts taking over. Before the male could damage my shirt I grabbed the loose skin at the back of its neck and with a flick of my wrist, his neck was snapped and he hung limply in my arms. This kill took no more than a few seconds, and it took an equal amount of time for me to drain the animal of his life force. Once the male was drained I dropped the animal and immediately sprung after the female, she hadn't gotten far and I made quick work of draining her as well.

After quickly disposing of the bodies, I ran back the way I came, though not running at my full speed. I wanted to take in the scenery around me. It would probably be best if I left the house to the couples for a while, since they all knew I went out hunting. I know you're confused, so let me explain… I live with three other couples, they are my family. My adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme, and even though I'm technically older than Esme they serve the parental role for the rest of us. And then there is Rosalie and Emmett, two completely opposite beings, yet perfect for each other. I've never known that kind of love and I see that they were made for each other. With Rosalie's beauty, and Emmett's brawn they mix well. Then we have the ever calm and quiet Jasper and the loud and flamboyant Alice. You would think that these two would clash something terrible, but they really are perfect for each other.

And then there's me… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the 'youngest' of all, and alone. We make a pretty good family, I'd die for any one of my family members and I know they would do the same. We've been together for a long time now, and I know they are all just waiting for me to find my mate, which doesn't seem very likely to happen anytime soon. I know they worry about me… being a mind-reading vampire can be good at times, but others, such as in a house of people who worry that I'll spend eternity alone- not so much.

Sorry, I'm sure you're confused again. Yes, I can read minds. Another perk of being a vampire is that there are some of us who develop special talents once we have changed. I hear people's thoughts, Alice has premonitions, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. These talents are just magnifications of talents from our previous lives. I would count Esme's compassion, Carlisle's control, Emmett's strength and Rosalie's beauty as talents as well.

Still lost in my thoughts, I jogged leisurely past huge trees older than I and soon realized that I was nearing a body of water of some sorts. As I neared the water I listened closely for any thoughts of any swimmers, or stray fishermen. I really didn't need to step out into the sunlight and show a bunch of humans that I'm not technically normal (no, I will not burst into flames, it's just that our skin is made of a different material that sort of sparkles in the sunlight). I edged closer to the clearing, I couldn't hear any thoughts and for that, I was grateful. Just before the shadows turned into sunlight I paused, taking a moment to glance at my surroundings. It was a beautiful pond, very serene and calming. Satisfied at my discovery I stepped into the sunlight, and felt the slight warmth that my frozen marble skin could. I smiled as I lifted my chin and faced the sun, closing my eyes and basking in the warmth that I missed so often.

I reopened my eyes and noticed that the water in the pond was extremely clear, I could see the fish near the bottom, and it seems that nobody has ever stepped foot into this area. I made my way to the edge of the water and sat down and just stared… I don't know what I was looking at … or for. I was simply sitting there, gazing into the deep depths of this beautiful and clear pond. I wish I could be as pure as this water. I'm not thinking pure that way, I'm a monster. I've taken lives countless times, just for my poor excuse for an existence, and yet I must continue on.

Sighing and shaking away my thoughts of self loathing, I slipped off my shoes and socks and rolled up my pant legs. As I stepped into the water I tried to image what it might have felt like to be the first person on the planet, alone, but not knowing what anything is… to feel water against your skin for the first time, or to listen to the birds song. I know if there was anybody near me, and could read minds, they would think I was a prissy emotional blob, or something like that… but have you ever truly wondered what I would be like? Possibly not, but you know, I've had over 100 years to think of such things, I could probably come up with tons of questions that would stump you.

I waded about a foot in the water and just stared down at my feet waiting for the sand at the bottom to settle. Finally it did, and I was able to see the extreme whiteness of my feet. When I looked up I saw a magnificent butterfly fluttering my way. When it got about 2 feet away I held my hand out, palm up towards it. I figured it would keep its distance from me, since most humans and animals alike tended to shy away from me. But to my surprise the delicate creature landed gracefully into the palm of my hand and stretched out its wings. This was not a butterfly that I had ever seen before. It was a bluish color, with light yellow, and black swirls all over its wings. And it was so light that if I wasn't looking at it right now, I wouldn't have known that it was sitting on me. I slowly raised my other hand, and I gave a silent prayer that I would not crush this breathtaking creature, but as soon at the tip of my index finger touched its wing, the butterfly disintegrated…

Not into dust that landed in my hand, or even a tiny mangled body, just as soon as I touched it, it just seemed to fade away, and I saw it's particles fly apart and swirl around my hand before there was nothing left but my empty hand and a dumbfounded expression on my face. I glanced around to see if my eyes were just playing tricks on me, and the butterfly had really just flown away. Though, that was quite impossible.

And that's when I saw it… truly, most beautiful thing I had ever seen. If I had thought that the lake was beautiful, or that the butterfly was magnificent they were nothing compared to what my eyes have laid upon now in this instant. There standing in the shadows of trees, and surrounded by wildflowers that paled in comparison, stood the most beautiful, most awe inspiring woman I had ever seen. There were not enough words in the whole world, in all written language that could explain the sight before me. She had long flowing dark brown hair, so dark it was nearly black, but in the faint light I could see an underlay of red, that just seemed to shine through. Her body was flawless, so perfect that Rosalie would be insanely jealous. Within her heart shaped face, I saw a pair of full red lips that just called to me. My eyes roamed slightly upward to an adorably cute button nose, that still made her look mature. But her eyes, there are what got me the most. They were a beautiful golden color, so I knew right away she was a vampire, which would explain why I didn't hear her footsteps as she approached, but not the silence of her mind; but the golden of her eyes was just that, golden, now my, and the eyes of my family we have topaz eyes, which are more yellowish… and hers held such depth, such emotion, that I felt that even though her mind was blank to me, I would still be able to understand her through her eyes.

Our eyes locked, and her face broke out into a breathtaking smile. Of course I had no use in breathing, but it was breathtaking non-the-less. She swept her hand around gracefully into an arc and soon butterflies were swarming around her, she nodded once towards me, and said in a melodic voice that could rival any singer, "Life is worth the sacrifice, we choose to believe what we want. But that doesn't mean it is right. And of course Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they always say," she paused and then continued with the butterflies still fluttering around her, it only added to her beauty, if that's even possible, "Oh and by the way, I don't think you're strange for thinking such things, I have too on many occasions." She smiled once again, and before I could even utter one sound, the butterflies swirled tighter around her before all breaking apart into small particles and swirling around in the wind before disappearing, along with this mysterious girl.

I stood awestruck for what felt like eternity. My mind was blank for the longest time before a plethora of thoughts began to swarm my mind… Who was she? What did she mean? How could she have caused such a reaction to me? How did she know what I was thinking… wait… she heard my thoughts. But how did she hear my thoughts and do that butterfly trick? Is it possible to have more than one talent? I'll have to speak with Carlisle about all of this, he would help me dissect this situation into something I could understand.

I began to run back in the direction of the house, I skidded to a halt a few dozen yards from the water and dashed back quickly grabbing my shoes. I burst back through the cloud of dust that risen from my quick shuffle, completely aware of the effect this woman has had on me and my building desire to know more about her.


	2. Chapter 2- The Scent

Chapter 2: The Scent

BPOV

The water truly is peaceful. I lay still in the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun against my skin listening to the soft rustling of the leaves as a breeze catches them and creates a low rustle. Birds chirp close by, not afraid of my presence, I have created a shield around myself blocking my predatory scent from the world around me. You wouldn't know I existed unless I wanted you too. And right now, not existing was very peaceful.

I do this often, that is, allow myself to disappear into nature. It is just a way for me to get away from reality once in a while. There are times where I just need to remove myself from every thought and every worry in my life. It can all be very burdensome.

My eyes are closed as I soak in my surroundings. I can hear the slight rustles in the grass near me, a mother rabbit and her babies are nibbling on plants just a few yards from me. A snake glides close by seeking his own meal. A shadow passes over my closed eyes and I cautiously pry my eyelids open, squinting into the bright sunlight. A hawk hovers above training his eye on the rabbit family.

Suddenly there are footsteps, too impossibly fast and quiet to be the footsteps of a human. A scent caught my nose and I knew immediately that another vampire was approaching. Before I had a chance to make myself invisible I cringed as fire engulfed my brain. I quieted a groan, and forced myself to sort out the ability into its respective place. For a second, miscellaneous thoughts filled my head and I struggled to focus on my sorting routine. Another mind reader? Not a very original power if you ask me...

"I wonder what it might have felt like to be the first person on the planet, alone, but not knowing what anything is... how do you react to feeling water against your skin for the first time, or listen birds sing? Lord, that was some sentimental rubbish. I'm sure anybody else would call me a prissy emotional blob or something... but really, what if?" I heard the thoughts of the stranger enter my mind. His thoughts were smooth and gave off a sense of wisdom and loneliness. He obviously wasn't young, but certainly not as old as I am.

Once I had sorted out the new power the pain in my head eased and I quickly blocked out the vampire's thoughts and vanished. While earlier I had simply blocked my smell, I now blocked any sight towards me and also made myself completely silent. It's a handy trick when playing hide and seek.

I decided to get a good look at this stranger. It had been a few months since I had attempted to communicate with somebody and in all honesty I missed contact. I stood near the edge of the pond in a bed of wild flowers and gazed upon the person who interrupted my peace.

He was a very handsome vampire. Bronze hair flared under the sun and his flawless, sparkling white skin was a complete contrast to his dark green button up shirt. The vampire was standing in the water watching the fish and enjoying the calming atmosphere. I could sympathize.

Using one of my tricks I pushed a butterfly his way, one of my favorite. It fluttered lightly towards him and he cautiously accepted it into his palm. Maybe I was showing off, but I wanted him to notice me. I made the butterfly disappear as he attempted to touch it and lowered my shields. It wasn't more than a few seconds before his topaz eyes met my golden ones. I didn't want to break the contact between us. He was very handsome and he seemed different than many of the other vampires I had met. For one, I was grateful that it was topaz and not red eyes that met my own.

He seemed completely shocked to see me standing there, I couldn't help but smile. I'd like to get to know this man. Suddenly, I caught a very family scent and for a second I thought that HE was here. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch until I realized that the scent was coming off of the stranger, but it was not the stranger's scent- just a scent that was lingering. I had known that scent once a very long time ago, and I had missed it.

My smile widened because I knew that this stranger might finally help me find what I had lost so long ago. As an attempt to once again impress my new stranger I swirled more butterflies around me, maybe I was going a little over the top but he continued to look amazed. "Life is worth the sacrifice, we choose to believe what we want. But it doesn't mean it's right. And of course... beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they always say," I nearly put up my shield again but stopped and added, "Oh, and by the way... I don't think you're strange for thinking such things, I have too on many occasions." I smiled one more time at him and pulled up my shields as I forced the image of the butterflies to condense and disperse.

I didn't have time to ask him who he was or see his reaction to my dramatic disappearance, all I knew is that I had to get back my hotel as soon as possible and pack. I had to trace him back to the source of that scent.


	3. Chapter 3- The Inquiry

Chapter 3: The Inquiry

EPOV

I returned home as quickly as I could. But once I entered the house I didn't know what I was going to do or say. If it were possible for vampires to dream I would have just written off this encounter as a dazed hallucination.

"_Edward, whatever you're thinking figure it out soon- You're giving me a headache._" Jasper thought from his study on the second floor.

I attempted to settle my unbalanced emotions for the sake of my brother but it was difficult. The woman was so beautiful yet so confusing. She had only been visible for a minute before vanishing again.

Walking into the living room I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting together reading. They seemed rather peaceful and I hated disrupting them. Without looking up from his book Carlisle asked, "How was your hunting trip Edward?"

Esme glanced up and furrowed her brow upon seeing me. My feet were covered in dirt and I had a slight tear in my shirt after getting it snagged on a branch in my rush to return to the house. My shoes still hung uselessly from my hands. "My goodness Edward, did you get hurt? What happened to you?" She was up and pulling aside my shirt within a moment checking for any damage to my abdomen.

"Don't Esme, I'm fine." I gently removed her hands from my shirt and gave her a reassuring hug. She is so caring.

"You're fine physically but what is wrong emotionally?" I turn to see Jasper enter the room. "I'm sorry to call you out but you're making me very uneasy."

How to answer? Apparently, the concern in Esme and Jasper's voices called the attention to the rest of the family and we were soon joined by Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. "I'm fine really, it's just that something weird happened on my trip." I then recounted the experience with the beautiful woman. I'll admit that I got lost in describing the precise details of her flawless face and had to stop myself and clear my throat, embarrassed, on more than one occasion.

When I finished the rest of my family were relatively quiet for a few moments. Most had a look of interest on their faces, except for Carlisle and Rosalie. Rosalie had the usual look of bored enthusiasm and Carlisle had sort of distant sad expression. He was mentally counting backwards in Hebrew to block me from whatever was causing this reaction.

"So, you're saying this girl seems to have multiple abilities?" Alice said quietly breaking the silence. "Is that even possible?"

"That would be awesome!" Emmett answered enthusiastically. Rose and Jasper both responded with simultaneous eyerolls.

"It sounds lovely, Edward. She must be an artist. Do you think the pond was as real as that butterfly? Maybe she had created that as well." Esme pondered.

As if my mind weren't already scrambled enough, now I have to wonder whether the serene landscape I had so enjoyed even existed. "I have no idea. I only wish I could have actually talked to her. It seems like we could learn quite a bit from her if she truly does have multiple abilities." Not to mention I would love to just sit and talk to her and maybe stare a little bit.

_"Edward, no offense but you're giving off the same emotions a preteen girl gives off when she has her first crush. Pull yourself together man."_ Jasper mocked me in his thoughts. Thanks.

"She sounds lovely..." Carlisle said distantly. "Her description sounds familiar to someone I used to know. But it couldn't be the same person, they died many many years ago." He shook his head, "Well, Edward, if she shows up again make sure to use your charms to convince her to have a chat with you." If I could, I would have blushed.


	4. Chapter 4- The Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

BPOV

Within 5 minutes I had packed my bag and paid off my bill at the classy Super 8. Packing was quick work as I only carried one bag with me, where ever I went. My hiking style bag was convenient for the amount of travelling I did. I only packed 7 or 8 set of clothes, a few towels, various toiletries and my collection of nameless credit cards.

Having dazzled the hotel attending to charge me only half of what I was originally charged I fingered the ring around my neck as I exited the front door. The ring was strung on a light silver chain because the ring itself was too large to fit any of my own slender fingers. It was made of pure silver with a family crest on its face and a very worn "C" etched into the band.

The sky was beginning to darken and soon the sun would be set, but that would not cause a problem for me. Vampires have impeccable eyesight. Without much thought I made my way back to the same pond I had seen the handsome vampire earlier today. His scent still lingered just enough for me to follow it in a straight path. The path led me to a gorgeous home. The house was made of a majority of windows, all blazing with lights and warmth like a true family home should.

I kept just far enough back that I could not be sensed nor could I pick up any abilities. I wanted to just watch for a bit and see what I might be getting myself into. In one room on the second floor I could see four vampires sitting around a table. There was a blond female who must have been a model as a human, a short black haired girl, a blond serious looking male and another bear sized male. They seemed to be playing a board game of some sort.

One the first floor I could see the handsome vampire from before. He was sitting at a piano but he wasn't playing anything, he was just sitting there with his hands poised on the keys looking off into nothing. I wondered what he was thinking.

I moved cautiously around the house, hoping to get a glimpse of my target. I had just come to the back side of the home when I noticed a figure approach the large window in what appeared to be a spacious office. There was no mistaking who this was... Carlisle. I had not seen him in so long, I was almost afraid I would not recognize him. I had spent so long on my own, and I had missed him so very much..

Does he even know that I am still alive?

It's now or never. Either I am going to go to that door to reintroduce myself or I am going to walk away and leave his family in peace. Could I upset that balance?

While lost in my thoughts another female vampire has joined Carlisle. I started to pay attention again just as he leaned in and kissed her gently. My heart swelled at the sight of such tender affection. I have not known such caring in so long. Call me a selfish creature but I feel like I have done my duties and now it is time to do something for myself.

With a deep breath I took one step closer and steeled myself against the onslaught of fire in my skull that nearly pushed me to my knees as I entered the area of the new abilities. Once the sorting was been done, I approach the door and imagined a human heart beating uncontrollably with anxiety.

EPOV

My fingers sat frozen above the keys. Unable to think of a melody, unable to even play a tune I already knew. My mind was trapped thinking and wondering about that amazing creature I had seen at the pond. She was impossible, yet there she stood.

A knock sounded at the front door and I stopped breathing. Why would anyone come to our door? We don't invite anybody to our home. "I'll get it." I said in my regular voice, knowing the rest of my family could hear me just fine. I approached the door trying to keep a human speed and casually pulled the door open. Whatever I was expecting on the other side of the doorway was nothing compared to what was actually in front of me.

There stood the girl my thoughts had been centered around. My shock was so sudden and strong that I actually heard Jasper gasp upstairs. Apparently so did the goddess in front of me. Her eyes shot upward in question but quickly returned to meet my shocked gaze.

She smiled suddenly and I was caught breathless once more by the beauty that shown through her. "Hello, I do believe we met earlier." She held out her hand in greeting and I slowly and cautiously shook it. When our hands touched I felt warmth spread through my hand and a shock that nearly restarted my heart. My thoughts were racing.

At the sound of her voice I heard another gasp sound from Carlisle's office. "What's wrong dear?" I heard Esme ask quietly.

_"It's not possible..." _Is the only response I read from Carlisle.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening, but I was hoping I could speak with Carlisle." She spoke again and it took a moment for her words to register. How did she know Carlisle?

I cleared my throat and asked, "And who might I say is asking for him?"

"Bella, I am Isabella. Carlisle is my father."

BPOV

The male cleared his throat and asked, "And who might I saw is asking for him?" His topaz eyes told me exactly what he was thinking. I didn't need to read his mind to know he wanted to know how I knew Carlisle, as I'm sure Carlisle has never spoken of me before.

I spoke just a bit louder than was necessary, but I wanted to make sure that Carlisle heard every word I said. "Bella, I am Isabella. Carlisle is my father."

A crash from upstairs and the sound of wood splintering reverberated throughout the house within seconds of my confession and in less time than it took for me to take a breath my face was being cupped by two familiar hands and I was staring into the eyes of my father. The eyes that had watched me carefully as a child were the same eyes that stared at me in shock and recognition now.

"It's not possible. It can't be you..." Carlisle spoke softly, with astonishment lacing every syllable.

"It's me, Papa. It's your Bella." Suddenly, I was a small child again. If I could cry, tears of joy would be streaming down my face. I gently covered his hands with my own and smiled back at him. In the next instant I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, even for a vampire.

Carlisle held me tightly and twirled me around in happiness. My memories slipped back to a simpler time when I was still a child. "This is a dream I never dared to think would come true. How is this even possible? You were killed! I smelled your blood, so strong that I knew you could not have survived. Why have you been away for so long? Why did you not come find me? Are you alright? My God, I cannot believe it is really you!" Carlisle spouted off all of the questions I knew he would want to be answered but before waiting for any kind of response he resumed hugging me and holding me tightly against him. I cherished the closeness that I had missed for so many years. I was finally back home.

EPOV

I watched the exchange in a state of confusion that I did not think I could ever be in. How is this vampire his daughter? My mouth hung open as if I was going to ask a question, but no sound would come forth. The noise had attracted the rest of the family. Esme originally had rushed down the stairs exclaiming something about a demolished door and her poor wall but was cut off mid-sentence by the sight she saw before her. The other four had appeared almost suddenly after the crash upstairs and were standing with similar confused expressions.

The joy on Carlisle's face was so intense that I had nearly had to look away. "Let me get a look at you!" He twirled Isabella around and smiled. "You must have been changed at the exact same time I thought you had died. You are almost the same. Just as beautiful, if not a little less breakable… my precious Bella." Carlisle gently placed his hand on her back and turned to face the rest of us, finally remembering our presence. "Bella, this is the rest of my family. Over here we have Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, my wife, Esme and Edward." He gestured toward each of us as he spoke our names. Carlisle then looked back at Bella, "Everyone, this is my daughter, my biological daughter, Isabella."


	5. Chapter 5- A Necessary Explan

Chapter 5: A Necessary Explanation

EPOV

"For the love of all that is good, Carlisle! You have some explaining to do!" Alice squeaked from beside Jasper.

Esme stepped forward towards Bella and Carlisle and patted Bella's shoulder tenderly, "My dear, I'm afraid you have caught us all quite by surprise." Her attention turned to Carlisle, "How very rude of you to not even mention this lovely girl."

Carlisle's expression changed from jubilant to downcast in a fraction of a second, "I had believed that she was dead for so long that I couldn't bear to mention her name. I tried to put that life past me and move on. I'm sorry for keeping you a secret Bella, it was only out of selfishness that I tried to forget."

"Carlisle, you needn't apologize." Bella looked back at us all with a small smile on her lips, "I have kept my distance for a reason. Please, is there somewhere we can sit together and have it all explained fully?"

Esme nodded, "Yes, please follow me." She led us into our very spacious living room with massive plush, dark brown couches and a glass coffee table placed around a fireplace. The fire was out, as we didn't need the warmth, which made the room feel a bit less homely.

"Would you mind if I...?" Bella asked Carlisle, trailing off while pointing towards the fireplace. Carlisle responded with only a confused shake of the head, we had no idea what she meant. Smoothly, Bella leaned down into the opening of the fireplace and slowly waved her hand over the wood. A fire instantly began blazing and warmth spread quickly throughout the room.

"_Wicked..." _I caught Emmett's thought as the fire took hold of the lumber.

Seeing as we were all pretty confused already, none of us felt the need to ask her how she was able to produce fire. The whole family sat in couples, Esme and Carlisle sat near each other holding hands and Bella leaned against Carlisle's shoulder on the opposite side of Esme. They took the couch closest to the fire. Rose and Emmett, as well as Alice and Jasper sat on the couch adjacent to the other couch and I sat alone on the loveseat exactly opposite of Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Once we were all comfortable we stared expectantly at Carlisle.

"Alright, I understand why you were all so confused but I really hope that once all of this is explained you will be willing to accept Bella as part of this family." Carlisle turned to address Bella. "I don't intend to lose you again." He turned back to us all and began to explain what we all had been waiting for.

"When I was a human I followed my father's line of work and became a vampire hunter. I never told you that I had a wife, her name was Allana and she was beautiful and wealthy. She looked very much like you, Bella. With deep brown hair, large brown eyes and pale skin that had been protected from the sun since she was a child. But it was an arranged marriage, there was no intimate connection between us which might have been why I so willingly went out on raids. The night that I went out on my last raid my wife had asked to speak with me. I was too busy planning to stop and listen, if I had I might have never been changed into a vampire.

"That night I died and three days later emerged as a vampire. You know my story of attempting to end my life and finally realizing the usefulness of animal blood. Five years later I returned to my home, I had managed to gain enough self-control that I knew I would not attack my family. I wanted to know if my wife were still alive and that she was in good care. Even though we had no connection, I did not want to see her suffer. When I reached my home I stayed far enough away that I knew I could not be seen. I looked into the front window of the place I used to call home. What I saw nearly struck me off my feet...

CPOV

I slid forward and crouched behind the red bush several yards away from the house, positioned perfectly to see inside the well-lit home. The building looked nearly the same as how I had left it, the garden just as well kept, the bright warm feeling that glowed throughout the rooms. The only difference was the slight disrepair of the exterior.

After assessing the state of the house itself I stared deeply into the front room. There sitting in front of the fireplace I saw a beautiful little girl playing with a small fabric doll. Her long brown hair was braided halfway down her back and her curious large doe eyes were glowing in the firelight as she acted out her play.

I stopped breathing, could this child be related to me? As this thought crossed my mind I heard my wife call out to the girl, "Isabella Marie Cullen- would you please put that toy away and come help me set up the table for dinner. Your grandfather will be here any moment and you know how he dislikes waiting for his meal." Hearing her last name listed as Cullen I felt a pang in my frozen heart and knew that this was my daughter. A beautiful daughter that I had never known about. This must have been what my wife had wanted to speak to me about on the night I disappeared.

As much I wanted to race forward and reintroduce myself to my family I knew that the danger was too great to risk such an excursion. So I stayed hidden behind that bush, attempting to catch as many glimpses of the little girl as I could as she helped Allana set the table and prepare the house for her grandfather.

My father arrived shortly afterwards and they all sat around the table with steaming bowls of stew in front of them. My stomach nearly growled as I remembered the satisfaction of eating while I was still human.

But my father did not hesitate to get down the exact reason why he had paid a visit this evening, "Allana, you must remarry. I will not continue to be financially responsible for you if you refuse to help yourself." This is when I realized that I had been expecting to see another man with Allana, but I had not even thought it strange that there WAS no other man. "The people of this town have been talking. It is a scandal that your own family refuses to help you. It is only because of this child that I have stayed for so long. It cannot persist. I have found a suitable gentleman to replace Carlisle."

At the mention of my name, Allana sat up sharply and exclaimed, "Do not speak of him as if he is just a thing. Dear Mr. Cullen, as your daughter-in-law I would hope you would have more respect for your own courageous son than you are showing, especially in front of your granddaughter."

"Allana, you are my ex-daughter-in-law." My father responded harshly. "Isabella is the reason, the only reason, why I am helping you, I will not have any blood relative of mine live like a beggar." I had to resist strangling him for his awful lack of sensitivity. A low growl escaped my throat against my will and my grip tightened against the branch of the bush. The wood could not withstand my grip and splintered easily between my fingers.

Allana sat silently staring down at her bowl, which had ceased to steam. My father sipped his with an air of righteousness and continued his command. "I have worked out a proper marriage for you with one of my brother's sons. His name is Jameson and he will be a good husband. He has enough wealth to support you and he does not mind that you are a widow. He even accepted that you have a child. What more can you ask for? The wedding ceremony will take place in two days time."

The trio sat in silence for a long moment. Through all the talk Isabella sat silently eating her meal trying to act as properly as a four year old could in such an awkward social situation. But after it became obvious that neither of the adults had any further comments to make little Isabella spoke softly, "Grandfather? Will this man be my father?"

Her voice was so soft and sweet that my lifeless heart longed to beat again so that I could hold her in my arms. My father simply looked at her and grunted, his mouth full of stew- he shrugged in an uninterested fashion.

Allana reached her hand and placed it over Isabella's small hand, "Bella, Carlisle is your father, he always will be. Jameson will be our provider." Allana provided a very straightforward and emotionless answer. I couldn't stand watching this any longer. My father proved to be self-righteous even to his own family. I could not even know my own daughter because of what I had become. I could not stand to watch what I could never have.

My feet barely grazed the frozen earth as I raced away from the scene. I ran blindly, not caring where I ended. Sometime later my journey ended as I tackled a deer and drained it faster and more viciously than I ever had before, even when I was a newborn. My hurt and anger could not be contained and I found and drained several more animals and knocked over a few trees before slumping down in the dirt and residing myself to continue living my lonely life.


	6. Chapter 6- A Change of Pace

Chapter 6: A Change of Pace

CPOV

**One Year Later**

I traveled the continent for a year, trying to forget about my past life. But the harder I tried to forget, the harder it was for me not to turn back. After a year I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to see my daughter and know that she was alright. So, I traveled back to my home town and made my way back to the family house.

I crept behind the same bush as I had before, and inspected the house just as I had last time. Only this time around I noticed some awful differences. The yard and gardens were in shambles and there were obvious signs of neglect to the property. What had happened in the span of just one year? I struggled to see inside the building because the front curtain was partially drawn shut but I could easily tell that there was no fire burning and no signs of life. Because of my enhanced vision I could still see the interior and could tell that it was beyond filthy and set in a chaotic fashion. Sitting in a chair seated next to the fire I could just make out the form of a large man slumped over.

Without thinking I approached the house, trying to hear any other sounds of life. Was the man dead? I could just make out one faint heartbeat, but it was weak and obviously close to failing. As I drew nearer I noticed a smell that made my gut wrench, it was the smell of rot and death. This quickened my pace and I was instantly inside the house. The smell of human blood filled my nostrils but it was so unappetizing, full of sickness and death, that I did not have even a twinge of craving. The foul odor overwhelmed me and I was forced to stop breathing.

First, I approached the man sitting by the fireplace. I didn't even need to get close to know that he was deceased. His skin hung off his bones as though he had been sick for quite some time. The body was a few days old, the face drawn in death with dried vomit running down his front and onto a blanket clutched in his stiff hands. This was my Cousin Jameson- Allana's second husband.

I then started towards the master bedroom where a stronger stench had been emitting from. Cautiously, I pushed the door open and was horrified by the sight before me. Allana's body lay in the center of the bed, her once thick hair was splayed out, thin and greyish in color, her skin was beginning to melt away from her bones in decay. She must have been laying here for over a month. A bump along her midsection told me that she was not the only one to be killed by whatever sickness befell her.

I covered my mouth and sank to my knees. What plague had cursed these poor souls? Was there nobody to save them? Suddenly, I made out the faint heartbeat I had heard before. I knew it was not coming from either Jameson or Allana, nor the babe in Allana's womb. With great pain I pulled myself from the floor and made my way to the guest bedroom, the only other room where a child might be.

There I saw her, my daughter lying in her own little bed, consumed by sickness and about to pass into the next world. Daring to breathe again I sobbed and knelt beside her bed and touched her skin. She was cold, nearly dead. I could smell that she was very soiled and uncleansed. What ever had taken Allana had taken both Isabella and Jameson so that none could care for the other.

As quickly and carefully as I could I cleaned the child and dressed her in clean fresh clothes. I checked in the kitchen and found enough preserved produce that I was able to get a pot of water boiling and start a broth for her. While the broth was boiling I gently wrapped both of the corpses and pulled them outside. I quickly dug two graves and laid them to rest with a small prayer, hoping I had not damned them.

As soon as they were buried I pulled all of the soiled beds, beddings and clothes outside and made a bonfire. Hoping to rid the house of the sickness and the stench. By the time that was done the broth was very well done and ready. I broke a few bowls attempting to hold the delicate china with as much care as I could. Finally, I got the hang of it and was able to ladle out a small dish and brought it to my wheezing child.

After about an hour of struggling I got her to take in the bowl of broth and some water before she slipped into a state of unconsciousness that I could not stir her. But to my relief, she seemed to be breathing a bit easier.

For two weeks I continued this, routine. Several times a day I would force more nourishing broth and water into the child. I exercised her limbs as tenderly as I could in hopes to circulate her blood and little by little, her heart beat grew stronger. This repeated every day, feed, clean, exercise, read, steal food and repeat. After two weeks, she was finally able to open her eyes and see me. She could not stay awake for very long, but she was getting stronger.

"Dearest, please take a bit more broth. I know it is tiring but it will help you get better." I gently coaxed the warm liquid between her lips and she swallowed and sighed. Then her eyes opened and stared right at me, for the first time- getting a good look at me.

"Are you an angel?" Isabella asked weakly. It was the first time she had spoken and I wanted to shout and cry in victory.

"I am far from an angel. But I am your Papa and I will always take care of you." I leaned over and as gently as I could, I kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly and passed again into unconsciousness.

Within another two weeks she was able to hold conversations and began eating whole food. She could sit up in the bed longer and longer each day. I learned so much about her and she had so many questions. When I asked her about what had happened to her mother and father, Isabella got very sad. "Mama was going to have another baby, that was what they said. She had lost one before, but they said that she would be able to carry this one. But Grandpa came to visit one day and he said a lot of people in the town were sick, that they were dying and that we should stay away from the town until it cleared away. He didn't know that he already had the sickness and that he brought it here with him. Mama was the first to get sick. She laid in bed all day. Father did not know how to care for mama, so I tried but I couldn't do it for father too when he was sick. I didn't feel good and he told me to sleep. But I woke up to find you, Papa. Are you my real Papa? Mama said you had gone away from us."

"I am your real Papa. I am so sorry that I have been away- I just couldn't come home for a while. You're such a brave girl, so grown up for your age. I say, I don't even know your birthday, when is it?" I brushed back her messy hair from her eyes and pulled her closer into my side. Her story saddened me even more than I could already know, feeling as though I had failed my family for not being there to help when they so desperately needed it. Me, a vampire who cannot get sick would have been a much better caretaker than a small child.

"My birthday is in the ninth month, on the thirteenth day. I turned five a few months ago." She replied shyly, nuzzled into my side.

"So you did, sweet Bella. Rest now, soon we will need to move away and find a new place to live. You will have many adventures, Bella- goodnight." I tucked her in and kissed her forehead ready to do whatever it takes to keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7- A New Home

Chapter 7- A New Home

CPOV

That night after tucking Bella in to bed I snuck out of the house and ran to town where my father's house rested. My father had passed away from the sickness not long before my wife and cousin but his servants remained and my cousin Terrance had taken up the estate. I knew that he had plenty of money and resources therefore I did not feel bad for stealing from him. Every night I crept into the kitchen, holding my breath to prevent any chance of blood lust getting the better of me, and stole just enough food to feed Bella for one day. She was still weak and so small that she did not need to eat much so the household would not miss. But tonight I needed to take more in order to make the trip to our new home. I had passed an abandoned farm house on my travels. It was far enough away from here so that no one would recognize me. There were overgrown plants in the garden that still produced vegetables and the house itself was still in decent condition. The constant exposure to Bella was helping ease my bloodlust, but I was still thankful that our new home had good plants and it was several miles away from any villages so that I would not have to be around humans very often.

Inside the kitchen of my father's home there were several loaves of bread resting on the counter, I took an entire loaf and placed it in the burlap sack I had shoved in my pocket. Normally I had just taken small rolls and biscuits that would not be missed, but this time I was thinking big. I grabbed several vegetables and a few pounds of dried meat from the cellar. Before I could cut off a chunk of cheese from the wheel down in the cellar I heard very light footsteps descending the staircase from the upper floors. I held by breath and listened closely, deciding to rip the chunk of cheese off and quickly wrapping it in paper before shoving it into my sack and creeping back up the basement stairs. I was preparing myself for a fast get away if necessary.

"Hello, is somebody there?" I heard a female voice whisper from the kitchen. "Benjamin is that you? You know Mister Cullen will be upset if you're caught stealing food again!"

So somebody had noticed the missing food, I felt a small pang of guilt as I worried about whether Benjamin had been punished for something he hadn't done. Before the woman could even make another sound I used my speed to race past her and out the front door. I wouldn't know this until much later when reading my family's history but that night started the legend that the Cullen home was haunted. Stories of mysterious missing food, cold breezes and strange forces that ripped doors off their hinges were passed along all inhabitants to the home thereafter. What can I say, I was in a hurry.

Still running at full speed I tore through the fields and arrived back at my house within a minute. The food was still tightly packed in my arms without even a crumb gone astray- I suppose that is one gift of being a vampire, grace.

For the rest of the evening I prepared for our departure in the morning. The days and nights were still very cold and it would take several days to travel with Bella since I did not think she would fare well with high speed running. I quietly packed her clothes and toys, picked out a few outfits from Jameson's wardrobe for myself and packed all of the food and kitchen supplies into a trunk. There were no horses but there was still a little wagon that was used for small ponies and children that I had built for the town festival. I fashioned the trunks and bags together inside of the wagon and laid down quilts and blankets as comfortably as I could for Bella. Then I took the harness meant for the ponies and adjusted it to fit across my chest and over my shoulders so I could easily walk and pull the cart behind me.

Next, I prepared my outfit for the travels; in case of sunny days I took one of Jameson's large brimmed hats that would cover the exposed skin of my face and neck as well as a pair of work gloves and a long black coat that had a tall collar that reached just below my chin.

By the time I had finished packing the sun was starting to creep over the horizon and I knew it was time to prepare Bella. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We are leaving today, I have everything packed. I left out an outfit for you on the rocking chair." I pulled her blankets down and tickled her exposed toes to wake her up. She wiggled away from my fingers with a small giggle.

"Papa, don't!" She squealed into her pillow.

I patted her back, "Then rise and get ready! I'll have your breakfast ready for you when you come out. Now hustle to it, love." With that I left her to get dressed and prepared her a breakfast of bread and jam from a jar of preserves I had acquired from one of my midnight 'hunts.'

When Bella emerged she was wearing the light rose colored dress I had left out for her. It was made of a heavy fabric that I hoped would help to keep her warm until we stopped to build a fire in the evening. I noticed she had attempted to braid her hair, but it had turned out a bit crooked and messy. "Good morning! How is my lovely lady this morning?"

She blushed and sat down at the table to begin nibbling on her toast. "I'm fine Papa."

Once she was finished eating we finished packing the little wagon, I tucked Bella into the blankets and we set off on our journey.

**Present Day**

EPOV

Carlisle sat holding Esme around the shoulders and gripped Bella's hand tightly while staring at the fire as he continued his story. "It took us four days to travel to the farm house. Even with my faster than normal pace, we still had to stop at night and build a fire so Bella would stay warm enough. It was nearing the end of winter at the time, so the nights were still very cold. But once we arrived at the farm house we easily made it into a home. I still had to sneak off to the nearby village to steal food. I even dared to make purchases at the market when I had hunted recently. Then spring came and I taught Bella how to work in the garden. She was a brilliant child, quite smart." Carlisle smiled at his daughter, and then continued.

"I'm not just saying that because she is my daughter, she could absorb information and learn faster than I had ever seen any human child, even a human adult could. It wasn't until much later that the term 'photographic memory' even existed. Bella learned how to tend the garden right away, even as a small child, she knew the ins and outs of the kitchen with just a small amount of assistance from me. I taught her to read as soon as I could, and tutored her in everything I could think of. Back then it was almost blasphemy for a young girl to be taught such things as arithmetic and geography. But my Bella was always hungry for knowledge."

Bella watched her father speak with a small smile settling on her lips. It was obvious that these were happy memories for the both of them. I could feel how anxious the rest of the family was to get to the climax of the story.

"We moved after 6 years so the village would not suspect us. And at our new home, the village had a small book store. Bella would spend hours reading book after book, and even rereading many of the same books even though she did not need to. She seemed to master every skill she decided to try-"

"Don't over exaggerate father," Bella cut in. 'I was not skilled at hunting, embroidering, or archery. I had no balance and I was such a klutz. Don't give them the wrong idea." She squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"I'm not exaggerating. You were perfect in my eyes. Anyways, not long after we had moved I became an apprentice to the town's apothecary. It was much easier for me to handle the smell of humans and I wanted to make an honest living. When Bella was 13 we had a visit from the Volturi." Carlisle's once pleasant expression had turned crestfallen as had Bella's.

"They demanded that Bella either be killed or changed into a vampire. They said she was too much of a risk, too young to understand how to keep quiet. Even though she only had a few friends in the village. I begged them for more time, asked them to wait until she atleast turned 18 before making me change her. I promised them that she would remain quiet." He shook his head. "I could hardly convince them. But eventually, and much to my surprise, they relented and told me that they would return in five years to make sure that Bella had become a vampire and if she hadn't that they would kill us both.

"Those five years passed far too quickly. I let Bella decide what she wanted to do. I did not want to see her become a monster like me, but the idea of losing her was far too painful to think about. She made up her mind to be changed and we began to make the necessary preparations to move. I found us a place completely isolated in the middle of a forest. Villages were more than 50 miles away in all directions, an ideal place to train a newborn vampire. But we never got the chance…"

Carlisle's voice broke, he seemed unable to speak for a few moments before clearing his throat. "I am honestly not sure what happened next… All I know is that I lost you Bella, I thought you had died. I left to go to the village to buy supplies at the market while Bella stayed at the house to pack and prepare. When I returned the remains of the house were still smoldering and I could smell her blood, but it was burnt blood." His voice cracked again and he looked at Bella with despair at the memory. I could see how tightly he was clenching her hand.

With a soft voice, Esme turned to Bella, "Bella, darling, could you fill in the rest please?"

With a worried glance around the room, Bella closed her eyes for a moment and then asked, "It would be easier if I showed you." And with that, the room vanished and we were inside her memories.


	8. Chapter 8- Memories of Change

Chapter- Memories of Change

**BPOV**

Three centuries ago…

"Isabella, I'm off to the village. Will you be alright while I'm away?" Carlisle placed his old wide brimmed hat atop his head. He turned to watch me as he pulled his leather gloves over his pale fingers and absentmindedly stretched the fingers of his right hand against the stiff material. I was busying myself around the house, carefully wrapping our breakables with scraps of cloth and some hay to cushion them.

I stopped my packing to respond to my father, "Yes, father. You won't be gone for long! Don't worry about me, you worry too much. It's a beautiful spring day, go and enjoy it! I have far too much to do around here." I turned back to my packing, carefully packing my mother's old trunk with our kitchen china and other necessities.

Carlisle sighed before adding softly, "Darling, you know I can finish packing in less than an hour. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"And you know that I can't just sit around and be useless. I've already packed my books so I don't have anything else to do. Now let me be!" I turned and smiled at my father, letting him know that my words were all in good humor.

"Alright love, I will be back in no time." He opened the door and had just stepped over the threshold when he paused and leaned backwards into the house again, "And please be careful!" With that last comment he sprinted away, obviously knowing I would have a snarky remark about him worrying too much.

I shook my head and continued my packing, the kitchen supplies were nearly packed, all but the kettle which I had stationed over the fire with stew bubbling happily in the fireplace. We wouldn't leave until tomorrow morning so I prepared my dinner as usual.

I busied myself around the house some more. I swept and finished folding our linens and clothing into another trunk. Suddenly, I heard a sizzle coming from the fireplace and dashed as quickly as I could to pull the kettle higher up out of the fire so the stew would not burn. I grabbed a thick cloth to protect my hand from the scalding metal and carefully hefted the pot higher. I pulled the ladle out and took a tentative sip of the broth testing if I had seasoned it well enough. Just as I placed the ladle to my lips I felt a faint gust of wind.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and a shiver ran up my spine. I spun on my heels, still crouched by the fire and saw the front door was wide open. I replaced the ladle and placed the cloth into the pocket of my apron.

"Carlisle? Father? You're back sooner than I expected." I spoke without seeing him, expecting to see him emerge from one of the rooms where he was hiding. When I was given no reply my heart began to race rapidly. Something was wrong, I was no longer safe.

Behind me came a low growl, "I see you're still human. I can hear your pathetic heart racing. Well, you have every right to be scared, Isabella."

Ice ran through my veins and I jerked around to find a man a few feet away from me, not just any man… a vampire. His crimson eyes nearly glowed in the dim lighting of our house. He smiled cruelly at me and advanced at me slowly. With each stepped he advanced, I retreated away from him. I knew that I could not outrun a vampire, but my natural instincts were taking over.

"Sir, you're too early. My father and I will be leaving tomorrow to move to a new home where he can change me and train me into my new life. I promise the plans have been made!" I managed to stammer my plea to the monster. I desperately hoped he would be satisfied with my explanation and leave me alone, but my voice only caused his smile to widen and his eyes to become more hungry and cruel.

"Oh you pitiful thing. You turned eighteen before winter, here it is the beginning of spring and you are still a human. The agreement was that you would be a vampire when you are eighteen. You are eighteen, yet still human. As far as I and the rest of the Volturi see it… the deal has been broken and you are now my next meal. I promise I'll make it as quick as I can. I am quite thirsty; your blood smells so sweet and delicious. I cannot wait to sink my teeth into you." With that he opened his mouth, venom dripping from his teeth and launched himself at me.

I had no time to think, no time to react. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground, the damned monster straddling me in an awful manner, I felt violated and terrified. My mind raced as I plead for my life, "Please, please… Don't do this." My voice was harsh and breathy. My panic was raising and I could only think of how I couldn't get to say goodbye to my father.

"Shhhhh… don't fret Isabella," the vampire whispered and ran his nose along my neck and paused where my pulse beat wildly against my skin.

Suddenly, my natural instincts switched from flight to fight and I began to struggle beneath this beast. I knew my own strength could not out do a vampire, but if I struggled I prayed that I could stall my demise even just a moment longer. As long as I could, I would do whatever it takes.

He obviously did not appreciate my struggle, with a frustrated grunt he pressed me down hard against the stone floor, pain burst throughout me as my frail human body could not withstand the brute of this devil. But I continued to struggle with all my might. I attempted to roll from side to side to release myself from his weight, be he stayed steady on top of me, looking on with an unamused expression at my feeble attempts.

We were near the fireplace and I could feel the warmth against my skin. Had I been in any other situation I would have been comforted by the warmth, but this warmth was a stark difference between my cold murderer. I looked desperately for anything that could save me, the only thing within my reach was the cloth that had fallen from my apron while I had been knocked to the floor. I grabbed it, with no hope that it would help my current situation.

"Enough!" He yelled. "Stop struggling, or else I shall make it much more painful than is necessary." Lowering himself once more to my neck he gave one last long sniff while I wept and lay limp. I stared at the fire, no longer able to will my body to fight. Without warning, a searing fire lit up in my throat as the monster bit through my tender skin and began draining my life force. I could feel the pull of my blood through my body as he sucked deeply, and the smell of rust flooded my senses as my blood came to the surface of my body. The pain was excruciating and I screamed an agonized bloodcurdling scream that made even me shiver. My limps violently reached out and spasmed as the pain took over me. I was vaguely aware of another burning pain in my hand. I just barely fought through the torture to open my eyes and realized I had reached my hand out and into the fire. The feeling of being drained by the vampire had caused a block of my other pain sensors and I could now just smell the burn of my skin and the cloth I clutched in my burning hand.

Before I could think of anything else I swung my arm back out of the flames and hit the man as hard as I could, holding the flaming cloth against him. He howled as he caught fire and tore himself away from me. My body writhed in pain as his mouth ripped away from my neck and rolled over onto my side cradling my burnt hand and arched my back as an even worse fire began to spread through my body. I was vaguely aware of a screeching coming from the vampire that was now completely covered in flames. He was clawing at himself, and at the walls in a blind panic. His rampage only caused more destruction as everything he touched was engulfed in flames as well. An added ounce of pain filled my lungs in the form of black smoke beginning to surround me. With nothing more than pure will I was able to crawl toward the door and made it just outside before the pain became more than I could bear.

I lost control of my limps as they lashed out and tensed. Screaming wildly did nothing to help ease the pain but there was no way I could stop myself. My mind could hold no coherent thought. I was all consumed by the unyielding, ever worsening fire.

As I writhed and screamed I was barely aware of a presence near me. "Damn it all. He was not supposed to take any actions until we had arrived." A cool voice broke through the fire.

"Brother, I tried to warn you that Tristan would not serve us fully. Now he is dead and we will have a new vampire on our hands. They broke our agreement Aro, what shall we do."

There was a pause, and then the original cool voice spoke again. "Well, obviously, they must be punished. We shall bring Isabella with us. Carlisle is not to know. He is to assume she is dead. The guard will guarantee that we do not leave a trail and he will be left to find the house as it is."

"Can you smell that brothers?" Another cool voice spoke, this voice was much softer than the others. "The smell of charred blood, Cullen will be sure that she perished in the flames."

"Good, that is what we need. Grab her, gently. She has several wounds, and we don't want her heart to stop too soon." With that I felt coolness pressed against me as a guard lifted me and carried me away. I wanted to cry for my father, I wanted to beg them but the fire consumed every ounce of will and mind power that I had and I could not withstand it any longer. I was consumed by flames.

Three days of fire. Three days of the most agonizing torture you could imagine. The fire was relentless, flames engulfing every part of my body. Slowly easing toward my chest, my heart struggled- it really put up a good fight. But after the third day it was weak and growing faint. I was aware of faint conversations that surrounded me on occasion, but I was unable to focus on anything but the venom that was working its way to crystalize every part of my body until I would awaken as a murderous monster like the one who had tried to steal my life.

As my heart struggled and beat slower and slower the pain, which I had already thought was at its maximum level seemed to intensify. I screamed louder and harsher than I had in the last few days. My voice was different but I could not focus on that, as more fires circled my chest and began to fight fiercely with my dying heart. This is it, I am about to die.

Thump…. Thump….. thump….. stillness. The flames burst and were suddenly doused with a fierce coldness. I lay completely still and listened. I heard many faint creaks throughout the large building where I was being held, I could even hear the air currents from the wind coming through the leaky windows and inhumanly fast footsteps here and there throughout the building.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes. This revealed to me a large beautifully decorated room with dark, almost black, polished furnisher, with satin gold and midnight blue curtains hung loosely on the walls. The door was a thick wooden door, with gold metal hinges. It creaked open and the Volurri brothers entered my room all anxious, in differing degrees, to see me as a full vampire.

Aro stepped forward and smiled, "Dearest Isabella! It is so good to see you survived the transformation." He took another step forward as he continued, "Welcome to-"

But he never got the chance to finish his greeting, because another flame burst forth at that moment. My mind was immediately engulfed in flames as painful as the venom had been in my heart. My hands shot to my head and I clutched it tightly as the pain overtook me and I was just aware of my own bloodcurdling, animalistic screech breaking the quiet of the castle.


End file.
